


While The Cat's Away

by 1000014



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 02:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11347857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1000014/pseuds/1000014
Summary: Revenge on a friend for a certain mage ;)A table in the guards barracks, a frustrated elf, and blue glowy.





	While The Cat's Away

"I have an urgent message for Aveline! It's from Serah Hawke!"

Anders barged through the door of the guard barracks practically dragging the elf with him.

The guardsman looked the apostate up and down.

"Yeah, I've seen you all hang out. Ok. Give me the note and I'll pass it on when she's back."

Fenris and Anders looked at each other. The elf muttered something about her already leaving.

"Well, ok. This is the note but..."

Anders handed over the rolled up parchment, with a slight smile. The guard opened it, and stared at it a good few seconds before realising he had no chance of understanding the healers handwriting. Clearing his throat, he rolled up the parchment and handed it back.

"It's obviously very important, if you want you can wait her for her to get back. The few of us here will be patrolling soon, but I don't think anyone would come bothering the barracks."

Fenris kept quiet as Anders agreed that would be best, enquiring as to when roughly she'd be back, and being thoroughly thankful.

After the guards had left, Anders grinned at the elf.

"There. That was completely just, as well.."

Fenris cut him off.

"Is this why you suggested Hawke take Aveline with him to the wounded coast instead of me? Did you just assume the note would work? And, pray tell, what excuse did you come up with as to why you couldn't go?"

Anders laughed.

"I was needed at the clinic. Obviously. And I used my best handwriting!"

The mage let himself into Aveline's office. It was quiet in the barracks, and the office smelt like embers. Fenris followed not long after.

"I can't believe you talked me into this."

"I promised you a good time. Also you lost the bet."

"I assumed somewhere less...well."

Fenris started laughing. It was something he didn't do very often. But, he found himself sinking into the lush chair of the guard captain, laughing.

"Anders, I just..never thought you'd have this side to you. It's cheeky, naughty."

"This is what.." The mage choked slightly on his words, realising since joining with Justice how much he had changed. Until Fenris. Feed the spirit, keep him sedated. "I could tell you some stories from my warden days."

"Yes. Tell me sometime."

The elf gave Anders a warming smile. He tapped his lap with the heavy gauntlets, signalling the mage.

"There's only one chair."

"There's also a desk."

Anders shuffled onto the elf's lap, purposely shifting around to get a response. He ended up sitting sideways, kicking off his boots and grinning.

"You want me to take you in the chair?" Fenris asked, bluntly.

"So much for bedroom talk."

"That's not..I can't do that." The elf replied, rolling his eyes.

Anders shifted again, hitting a spot that made Fenris bite his lip.

"You're blunt and its sexy," Anders said, jokingly fluttering his eyelids. "I, on the other hand, am the master of seduction, naturally, I ended up in your pants, of all the people we know. Shocking revelations isn't it?" The mage smiled, getting closer to fenris' face. "And anyway, you are really good at fucking me angrily. Sometimes that's what a man needs."

Fenris just raised his eyebrows, before slamming his face into Anders'.

"Mgufffff"

The heat had gotten to Fenris, he was annoyed, and turned on. Angry sex, he was good at. The passion in the kiss made him forget where they were, as his lips trailed off the mage's and down his neck. A couple of nibbles later and the elf's lips were at Anders ear, a slight whisper, which caused him to shudder. The words rang through his head making him moan with the mixture of kissing, grinding and grabbing going on.

_You are, a dirty, dirty mage._

Fenris proceeded to stand up, mage still attached to him, taking him a couple of steps forward to the desk. He almost threw Anders down onto it, knocking over a couple of things in the process. A grunt escaped his lips as he wiggled out of his leggings, swiftly grabbing at the mage's legs, pulling him out of his own trousers. The gauntlets left slight welts down the mage's legs as they went for the small clothes, causing him to tense and moan.

Anders was left with clothes hanging off one leg, his robes pushed up, exposing him to the ravenous elf. His legs wrapped around the slender frame, inviting him closer.

"Aren't you going to take the armour off, Fenris?"

"No."

The elf pushed himself against Anders, Anders himself grabbing at the elf's erection, guiding it into himself as he quickly used a little grease spell for ease on himself.

Fenris forced himself all in at once, the table shunting slightly against the force of the elf. Anders let out a howl as the gauntleted hands clamped on his shoulders, pinning him to the table and to the elf. The thrusting began, Anders softly moaning with each push.

Fenris leant down, leaving little kisses on Anders face and he fucked him senseless. The gauntlets dug into the feathered pauldrons, Fenris' breath becoming shallower with each thrust. Anders hand slid down to his own erection, and as he started his own movements, he tightened round the elf fucking him.

Fenris lost himself in the mage, his markings flaring slightly as his gauntleted hands slipped through the feathers, through the healer, causing Anders eyes to jolt blue, the pull of the lyrium inside Anders causing the spirit inside him to jolt awake, yet not entirely surface. Anders was still very aware he was in complete control of himself as he was still pumping at his dick, until a few moments passed and he came. As he did, his eyes became normal again, as the blue died down. He was also aware that the hands penetrating his body were no longer there, just the elf, normal white lines on his neck, was panting over him. He realised the thrusting had stopped, Fenris taking a large breath to compose himself.

There was a few minutes of heavy breathed silence.

"What just happened?"

"I have no idea"

"Did I just fuck Justice?"

"No, that was definitely all me."

The elf smirked. "You seemed to enjoy it, you really are an abomination."

Anders laughed. "You're the switch that caused that."

The elf pulled himself out of Anders, carefully. He quickly pulled his leggings up, as Anders slowly grabbed for his own trousers.

"Can we go back to your mansion so I can clean your mess up?"

Fenris snorted laughter. "You made a mess of yourself too, Anders."

The two got some composure back, and Anders left the note with squiggles on it on the table, trying to place the knocked over objects in the right place. They slipped out, the dark Kirkwall night greeting them, and headed back to the residential part of hightown.


End file.
